Una foto, un recuerdo
by Mizu no Tsuki Hiwatari Kon
Summary: mi primer fic asike no esperen mucho.... es un kaitaka yaoi lemon con abuso incluido jajaj espero les guste mucho pork esta muy nini ! dejen review


Una foto, un recuerdo

Disclaimer: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade no me pertenece...

Advertencia: este es un fic yaoi lemon así que homo fóbicos fuera no quiero quejas !!!!! yo ya advertí!

Nota: Este es mi primer fic así que para los aguafiestas ..sorry pero soy una principiante así que por favor no sean tan duros conmigo acepto criticas destructivas y constructivas... dejen review

Habían pasado 6 meses desde ese día ese maldito día que lamentablemente le informaron que su vida tenia un precio y lo pagaría la muerte ....

Lo único que los doctores le pudieron decir al bicolor era que le quedaban solo 6 meses con 6 días exactamente ... y que sus últimos días los pasara con sus seres queridos...

Kai se encontraba en el ático de su casa, guardando todas sus cosas ya que pronto se iría...

-Ya no soporto estar aquí... hay tantos recuerdos en este lugar- decía el bicolor mientras una solitaria lagrima caía desde sus ojos carmines recorriendo su mejilla llena de polvo llegando hasta la comisura de sus labios donde murió silenciosamente...

-Pero... que estoy haciendo?? Yo no soy así, no acostumbro a huir de mis problemas... o al menos no lo hacia antes de conocerte... antes de q me cambiaras... -peleando con su conciencia Kai se dirigió hacia un estante que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación... ahí era donde guardaba sus más valiosos recuerdos... entre tantas cosas y tantos recuerdos Kai pudo ver una foto que se encontraba en el fondo de una gran caja de cartón... no se podía ver con claridad ya que se encontraba llena de polvo y algo dañada

Kai inconscientemente comenzó a limpiar el polvo de la imagen, poco a poco pudo divisar un rostro que le trajo a su mente aquellos recuerdos que creía olvidados. el rostro de un chico, q antiguamente llenaba su corazón de felicidad, pero tan solo le traía remordimientos y angustia...

Flash back

-que té pasa pequeño???-preguntaba un chico de cabello bicolor al pequeño peliazul que se encontraba entre sus brazos

-mejor yo te pregunto a ti Kai... q ha pasado contigo??? Que ha pasado con el amor que me entregabas? que ha pasado con el Kai que yo amaba- respondió el peliazul sollozando silenciosamente...

-q ha pasado con ese dulce chico que yo adoraba??? Porque has cambiado tanto??? Porque me has dejado de lado??? Porque dices amarme cuando sabes que aquello ya no lo sientes-dijo el peliazul soltándose del agarre del mayor...

-todo aquello ya no importa, los sentimientos ya no valen, que son los sentimientos??? Solo son cosas para débiles y Kai Hiwatari no lo es- respondió con burla el ruso-japonés –aquí lo único que importa es que eres mío, como siempre los has sido, y lo serás de nuevo con o sin tu consentimiento- dijo Kai acercándose cada vez mas al peliazul que trataba de escapar de la mirada que le dirigía el bicolor

-NO KAI!!-grito el peliazul tratando de alejar al mayor de su cuerpo...

-TU NO DECIDES NADA AQUÍ!!!-grito el bicolor dándole una certera cachetada al pequeño dejándole una de sus mejillas roja, Takao al ver que no podría llevarle la contra, se rindió dejando que el bicolor hiciera lo que quisiera con él, tratando de no sentir nada dejo su mente en blanco... pero aun así su cuerpo no le hacia caso, pues estaba reaccionando ante las caricias que Kai le daba...

-ves Takao no puedes oponerte a mí- decía el bicolor mientras con sus dedos buscaba la entrada del peliazul, al encontrarla metió 2 de sus dedos en el peliazul arrancándole un quejido de dolor...

debido al dolor Takao reacciono empujando a Kai lejos de sí haciendo a la vez que saliera dentro del...

enojado Kai, se coloco junto a l moreno y estando frente a el le dio una nueva cachetada dejándole aun más roja la mejilla antes maltratada...

-LO LAMENTO POR TI TAKAO PERO YA NO SERE DULCE CONTIGO!!-grito el bicolor enojado dándole una tercera cachetada al moreno...

- si aun no estas listo... ya no será mi problema... - dijo el bicolor entando de manera brusca dentro del pequeño... esto hizo que el moreno gritara de dolor... sin pensarlo el moreno puso sus manos entre su entrada y el miembro de Kai al sacarlas vio una ligera mancha roja... era la sangre que salía del su interior...

-lamentablemente para Takao sus manos rozaron ligeramente el miembro de Kai haciendo k su excitación aumentara...

- mmm... pequeño no pudiste resistir mis encantos pero ya sé lo que quieres –dijo el mayor k luego de eso comenzó a entrar y salir del interior de Takao... primero fue despacio y cauteloso... pero después fue aumentando haciendo k él saliera de los labios del pequeño un grito de excitación...

Kai al escuchar el grito del moreno tomo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos colocándolas sobre su miembro haciendo así que el pequeño lo masturbara...

soltando al moreno y despegando sus cuerpos bruscamente se despide el mayor... mientras k en una orilla de la habitación de Kai estaba el pequeño Takao viendo sus muñecas moradas por la presión que anteriormente Kai ejerció sobre ellas...

-por que... por que Kai ...- era lo único que se preguntaba el moreno mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...

End flash back

Mientras tanto Kai tenia una nueva lucha contra su conciencia......

Kai: que estoy haciendo aquí !!!!! me estoy dañando a mi mismo con estos malditos recuerdos ....por que...por que .... si me queda tan poco!!!! Que importan si faltan 6 o 2 días que importa si es hoy día o si es mañana ....QUE IMPORTA!!! Si no estoy con el ...

Que mas me vale en esta vida tan solo me queda lamentar y esperar ..pues Kai Hiwatari no esperara mas ... no mas!!!

Mientras tanto un minino bien parecido conversaba con el ya antes dañado ...Takao...

Ray: pequeño ....estas realmente seguro de lo que haces ...tu sabes que yo te amo ....que yo daría mi vida por ti .... por que me abandonas así?? El chico de ojos ambarinos apreto su puño tratando de que el moreno no viera su dolor representado en lagrimas...

Takao: Ray.... yo ...yo ..no tenia idea de lo tanto que yo te importaba ...no ..no lo sabia ...

El chino al oír las palabras de Takao se sonroja..... y tímidamente se acerca al pequeño para darle un ultimo beso....un beso tierno pero a la misma vez fogoso...

El moreno le corresponde el beso a Ray ....pero luego se separan por falta de aliento ...al separase Takao decide continuar con el ya dicho beso ..pero el neko-jin lo detiene ..

Ray: no ....me da mucha pena por favor ..no me hagas esto ...y tan solo vete ...por favor ..

Al oír esto el moreno recoge sus maletas y toma rumbo a Rusia ...a encontrase con el el chico que le destrozo la vida pero que alguna vez se la alegro como ningún otro ....se largo sin mirara atrás ....

Los vecinos del bicolor comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños en esa casa ..así que decidieron llamar a las autoridades ...para que vieran que pasaba ...

Kai: no..... no lo soporto estoy escuchando voces dentro de mi!!!! Oigo voces en mi interior....cállense!! cállense!! Por favor déjenme en paz ....por favor!!! Hare cualquier cosa para sacarme esta voces e imágenes de mi mente ..CUALQUIER COSA!!!

Con su desesperación el bicolor comenzó por arrojar las lámparas de ese cuarto destrozaba todo lo que le impedía su paso ...- no mas ...no mas!!!!!

Al terminar de decir eso toma la foto que le hizo recordar ...ve que en una de las esquinas de esa foto tiene un borde con mucho filo y que es muy probable que pudiera producir una gran cortadura a la piel....al ver todo eso decide que esa seria la ultima imagen que vería ....

Se escucha un grito...en ese cuarto... el bicolor cae como plomo al suelo mientras tanto escurre sangre desde su cuerpo...al piso de esa sala ...

El ruso-japonés no soporto toda esa presión y decidió irse por la salida mas fácil ....

Mientras tanto Takao estaba en un taxi camino a esa casa ..esa casa que le dio los días mas agridulces de toda su vida ..lo único que no sabia que al entrar a esa casa seria lo ultimo que vería de su único y verdadero amor...

Al llegar a la casa Takao nota que la casa esta rodeada de policías y decide entrar ...inexplicablemente algo lo impulsa a entrar al ático de esa casa ...al llegar ve a muchas personas dentro ..rodeando algo ....

El pequeño se inclina para ver lo que todos contemplaban pero nunca se imagino lo mucho que le dolería a ver visto eso ...

-que!!!! No puede ser ... pero como que no por que Kai por qué!!!- Grita el peliazul tratando de abrasar el ya fallecido cuerpo de su amado ....pero un inspector lo detiene y le dice ...- usted conoce a este sujeto??- Sin pensarlo Takao responde- no lo voy a conocer si el es o ..al menos fue la persona que yo mas ame en esta miserable vida... -terminado de decir esto el pequeño se abalanza al cuerpo del mayor dando el ultimo beso .....

después de eso con una lagrima se despide... pero antes de irse ve algo ...en el suelo una foto pero ya ensangrentada....la recoge y al verla se encuentra en ella junto al bicolor como una pareja feliz ..sin problemas... ni preocupaciónes...

unos días después...... todos estaban en el funeral de el ya fallecido Kai ....

aquí yacen los restos de Kai Hiwatari

un gran amante y amigo ....

1 de enero de 1989 ...

25 de diciembre del 2004

FiN....


End file.
